Técnicas de persuasión
by Auryl
Summary: A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. ¿Qué puede llegar a hacer House para conseguir su adorada vicodina? :HousexCuddy:


_**Disclaimer:** Cuando me case con Bryan Singer le convenceré durante la luna de miel para que junte a mis dos personajes entrañablemente retorcidos y que están hechos el uno para el otro n.n Pero hasta que no firme el contrato de enlace matrimonial, no, no me pertenece nada referente a _House, M.D. _xD_

_**Summary:** A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. ¿Qué puede llegar a hacer House por conseguir su adorada vicodina?_

_**Pairing**: House/Cuddy Huddy_

_Escrito en medio de mis vacaciones de verano, la noche de un jueves agotador dedicado a la piscina con mis primitos y sin nada interesante en la tele. Una historia cortita, cortita, pero que a mí me parece tan tierna y entrañable como la relación de estos dos personajes n.n Y si parezco demasiado melancólica, sabed que es porque por enésima vez he releído antes de ponerme frente a la pantalla esa historia cortita, cortita, y cruel y retorcida pero tierna y entrañable como la vida misma que el maestro Pérez-Reverte escribió en 1994 y a la que tituló _CachitoUn asunto de honor

_Jueves, 27 de julio'06_

**Técnicas de persuasión**

11:03 a.m. de un martes a finales de febrero. En el despacho de la administradora del Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro, la joven Decana de Medicina debería estar revisando los informes que forman una pequeña torre en su escritorio esperando ser firmados, y sin embargo no aparta la vista del reloj de diseño que cuelga de la pared mientras arruga inconscientemente un trozo de papel en sus manos, ligeramente temblorosas. Hace un frío de mil demonios y va susurrando en voz baja la cuenta atrás mientras las agujas se deslizan imparables en la esfera de cristal policromado.

.-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

.- ¡CUDDY!

Con una mueca de dolor resignado, Lisa Cuddy maldice en voz baja y forma en sus labios una sonrisa tensa mientras las puertas acristaladas se abren con un estruendo y Gregory House irrumpe furibundo en la sala. Inconscientemente, aprieta más la hoja contra la mesa y finge estar completamente absorta en sus expedientes. Alza los ojos sin abandonar la cortesa expresión de sorpresa.

.-Doctor House.

Él afila la mirada azul y se acerca cojeando al escritorio tras el cual su jefa alza elegantemente las cejas esperando una explicación, a pesar de ser perfectamente consciente del motivo de su _visita_.

.-Cancela. La. Orden. ¡Ahora! – sisea, marcando cada palabra con un nuevo golpe de bastón más fuerte que el anterior.

Cuddy tensa aún más su sonrisa y aprieta contra su pecho el pedazo de papel como si temiera que se lo fuera a arrebatar de las manos bajo la furiosa e impotente figura de su médico. Agarra la pluma estilográfica y estampa su firma en el primer documento que ve sobre la mesa, intentando ignorarle.

.-No.

.- ¡¿Qué!

La exclamación indignada de House se debe oír hasta en maternidad, pero a Lisa no parece importarle. Sin borrar la expresión tirante en su cara, sonríe educadamente clavando los ojos en los de él y tuerce la cabeza.

.-No.

.- ¡Pero…!

.-No.

House grita frustrado y apoya con dureza las palmas de las manos en el escritorio frente a la directora, a lo que ella cierra los ojos y suspira profundamente.

.-Por mucho que te pese, soy tu jefa, y por lo tanto, tengo todo el derecho del mundo a requisar recetas a mis médicos.

.- ¡Pero no _esta_ receta! ¡Wilson es un buen chico, sabes que no me la firmaría sin tener un buen motivo!

.-En especial _esta_ receta, House. – le dice duramente, sin dejar que su voz vacile e ignorando completamente la mención de su – en ocasiones demasiado – buen oncólogo. – Tienes que dejar de depender tanto de la vicodina. ¡Eres un médico, por el amor de Dios, deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie!

El dolor en su pierna sube un par de grados y House frunce los labios con impaciencia; el frío devastador de invierno le está ocasionando más problemas musculares que de costumbre y él tiene que prescindir de su único calmante mientras frente a él la mujer que puede poner fin a su tormento menea entre las manos el tan ansiado permiso de vicodina firmado por Wilson y sigue mirándole con esa expresión suya que hace que la mayor parte del tiempo pierda el control, pero que en ese momento tiene que borrar como sea porque sino sabe que la pierna lo considerará alta traición y seguirá martirizándole el resto del día.

.-Cuddy, ¡las dosis que me quieres impartir no son suficientes…! Al contrario de lo que piensas, no me quiero dograr con las pastillas, ¡es que las necesito, joder!

Ella pone los brazos en jarras y apretuja más el papelito ante la mirada horrorizada de su empleado, que ve con espanto como el billete directo a su paz se arruga entre sus pequeñas y cuidadas manos.

.-Primero, no pienso que seas un drogadicto, House. Y segundo, ¿crees que gritando me harás cambiar de opinión?

House baja los ojos apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. El dolor en su muslo le está matando y si no hace algo para calmarlo sabe que se volverá loco allí mismo y acabará haciendo cualquier estupidez por conseguir que Cuddy le entregue el permiso. Y no piensa darle esa satisfacción a su jefa.  
En su lugar, su mirada tropieza con el trocito de papel y su gesto se tuerce en una sonrisa forzada. Aquel papel, se dice, ese papel es tu meta. Tienes que llegar a él.

.-Está bien, tú ganas. Dime qué quieres, ¿más horas de clínica? ¿Más casos resueltos? ¿Acostarte conmigo? ¡Vamos, pídemelo ahora, Greg House está de rebajas!

Cuddy frunce los labios y tuerce de nuevo la cabeza con exasperación, acostumbrada al humor ácido de su médico, y sin embargo siente la necesidad de retroceder un paso atrás porque él se ha movido uno hacia delante intentando intimidarla. Adopta un gesto de advertencia mientras esconde la receta en su espalda como una niña pequeña ocultando algo que no debería tener.

.-No es un trato, no es algo negociable, House. No te devolveré el permiso. Aprende a sobrevivir con menos pastillas.

Pero el dolor y el frío comienzan a nublar su juicio y lo único que desea desesperadamente es que el músculo deje de contraerse y para eso lo único que su mente entiende es que la solución está aprisionada en la espalda de Cuddy, así que va hacia ella sin pensar en absoluto y sin hacer caso de las advertencias primero asombradas y luego ligeramente asustadas con las que le amenaza y que pasan por su cerebro sin ser retenidas mientras sin darse apenas cuenta ha aprisionado a su jefa en un intento desesperado de recuperar la receta.

.-Dame. Ese. Papel. – murmura él, respirando dificultosamente debido al dolor. El vaho se congela en el ventanal contra el que choca Lisa y que sin que House se haya dado cuenta está a tan sólo unos centímetros suyo.

Pero ella alza la barbilla en obstinado orgullo y algo de tierno infantil desafío, encogiendo los hombros entre su médico y el frío cristal que le araña la nuca a través de los rizos.

.-No.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso, piensa House, que está empezando a odiar la dichosa palabrita, y sin atender a otra cosa en absoluto que a la voz ensordecedora en su mente recordándole el dolor con el que le está obsequiando su pierna derecha, se abalanza sobre Cuddy en un último intento abatido de calmar aquel sufrimiento.

La idea había sido simple, tan sólo un beso corto e inocente que la desconcertaría lo suficiente como para que relajara el férreo agarre alrededor del permiso y él se lo pudiera arrebatar.

Era algo sencillo que no debería suponer el menor problema, y sin embargo, cuando House se mantiene inmóvil sobre los labios húmedos y tibios de Cuddy repentinamente embriagado del perfume a sándalo y frutas que desprende la mujer, tendría que haber adivinado que algo va mal si se ha olvidado de su meta original y siente que de repente el tiempo se ha detenido bajo el glacial abrazo de febrero y aquellos labios temblorosos y rojos que tantas veces le han provocado y que ahora no se mueven bajo sus propios labios resecos y sedientos, son la única fuente de calor a la que sujetarse mientras los segundos sigan siendo fríos y eternos.

Pero un jadeo entre el desconcierto y la sorpresa rompe en su garganta y entonces el tiempo se precipita sobre ellos como intentando recuperar los instantes perdidos entre los recovecos de las bocas que sin previo aviso toman vida propia y comienzan a luchar por el control de aquel asalto repentino.

House tiene la ventaja de la sorpresa y no duda en utilizarla para acallar aquel sonido que hace que pierda el control y que baja por la garganta, sacando apenas la lengua y perfilando con ella el contorno de los labios enemigos, despacio y suave, con una ternura que tan sólo tiene como único propósito burlarse del rival manteniéndose a propósito y por ahora fuera de la boca ajena.

Lisa se ve obligada a tragarse un gemido de indignación y se revuelve en el apretado abrazo de House sin soltar el papel en sus manos, así que el médico en pequeña venganza no tiene otra opción que mordisquear el labio inferior de su Némesis para después lavar la ligera herida con su propia lengua y salir al encuentro de la otra, acariciándola con ligereza y apartándose después, recorriendo toda la boca con descarada lentitud para luego deslizarse fuera de ella. Siente a la pequeña mujer estremecerse contra él y sonríe con malicia en el beso, sabiendo que está ganando y que no tardará en ceder a su pequeña tortura, pero siente la urgencia imprevista de alargar su sufrimiento sólo un poquito más, así que deja resbalar la boca por la mandíbula y sintiendo el pulso rápido y cálido del cuello bajo él hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Un pequeño gemido y un escalofrío le indican que ha encontrado el punto débil de la todopoderosa implacable Mujer de Hielo, y no puede evitar sonreír de nuevo contra la piel estremecida de la nuca.  
Lento, dolorosamente lento, va dibujando pequeños círculos con la lengua justo debajo de la oreja, justo donde el pulso es más caliente y palpitante y sabe que puede desarmarla por completo porque los pequeños suspiritos que ella intenta contener y que llenan el aire alrededor de ellos así se lo dicen. Lame, chupa, muerde y sigue acariciando con demasiada paciencia para Cuddy, que entre escalofríos lleva sus manos de la espalda a los hombros de House y los araña con un gruñido de impaciencia que reverbera en los oídos del médico.

Y justo cuando siente que no se mantendría en pie si no llegan a sujetarla los brazos de House, justo cuando ella sabe que está a punto de derrumbarse por completo y de olvidar el permiso que tanto ansiaba proteger y de la reputación que debe mantener, y buscar la boca de House con la suya para desahogarse de algún modo, él se aparta de improvisto y con una sonrisa en la cara de esas que hacen que Cuddy se ponga alerta porque algo malo para ella ha ocurrido.  
Y antes de que sepa qué ocurre, ella tiene que ahogar un jadeo de decepción ante la ausencia del cuerpo cálido que se aleja, y reemplazarlo por uno furioso cuando ve el papelito menearse como burlándose de ella en las manos de House desde la puerta.

Y él, que aún siente el sabor agridulce de Lisa en su boca y el olor a sándalo y frutas persiste en su piel, sonríe de medio lado sabiendo que aquella mañana lo ha cambiado todo y nada volverá a ser como antes, pero en ese momento preocupándose solamente de admirar a la mujer temblando contra el ventanal con los rizos revueltos y los labios y las mejillas tiernamente sonrojados de vergüenza e indignación, percatándose en algún momento del pensamiento vago que le indica que la pierna ya no le duele, pero que en realidad eso ahora no importa tanto porque él ha ganado, y ella lo sabe.

Así que por eso sonríe de nuevo provocativamente y con desafío, dejando atrás a Cuddy aún perpleja y sin saber qué hacer, y se aleja del despacho con el orgullo y la diversión rebosando por cada poro de su piel, metiendo la receta en el bolsillo del pantalón rumbo a la farmacia y sintiendo el sabor dulce de la victoria en el paladar que curiosamente es el mismo que el de Lisa.

.-Doctor House. – la voz de la Decana llega a él a través del pasillo lleno de gente y House no puede evitar sonreírla de medio lado con descaro sin dejar escapar la ocasión de restregarle su victoria por la carita, pero ella tiene un brillo peligroso en los ojos y una sonrisita triunfante en los labios – aún rojos por el beso – que le descolocan temporalmente. – Añádete cuatro horas más de consulta esta semana.

Y con una mueca exagerada de resignado dolor, House se recuerda que por mucho que la gane, Lisa Cuddy sigue siendo su jefa.

**· Fin ·**

_Antes de que me tiréis tomates… Sé que había prometido tener la secuela de _Muérdago_ para cuando volviera, y no sabéis cómo me pesa, pero (Auryl se cubre la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme y azucarada intentando esquivar las verduras)… se me ocurrió esto y no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza. Por otra parte, la musa que me había inspirado para _Muérdago_ parecía haberse ido de vacaciones como yo xD así que mientras tanto subo esta pequeña parte de mí n.n Espero que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo, y espero vuestros reviews que, como siempre, me alegran la vida y me hacen sonreír como una estúpida frente al ordenador n.n' xD_

_Y disculpad mi breve nota melancólica al principio… pero es que ese libro me emociona (como todos los de ese maravilloso escritor) y esa noche no era una excepción ;) _

_Próximas actualizaciones: _Euphoria_ (cap 5) – _Alucinaciones_, basado en los hechos de _Sin razón _y una frase que pervirtió mi mente y que encendió una lucecita en mi limitada imaginación xD_

_¡Besitos!_

3


End file.
